We will rock you
by Alienigena
Summary: Quelques jours après l'Apocalypse, Aziraphale et Crowley, très contents d'eux-mêmes, décident de prendre quelques jours de repos bien mérités. Seulement, un ange et un démon ont-ils réellement la même conception des vacances ? Rien n'est moins sûr... Vous croiserez également dans cette fic des randonneurs, des géologues, des retraités, des Français... et un poulpe.
1. Friends will be friends

_Bonjour !_

_Pour celles et ceux qui me connaîtraient dans un autre fandom, je n'ai pas pu résister au plaisir d'écrire pour _Good Omens_, que j'ai adoré en livre comme en série... Merci à OldGirl pour ses remarques sur mon premier chapitre._

_Tous les titres de chapitres seront des chansons de Queen, parce qu'il paraît que quand on laisse un CD dans une voiture, au bout de 15 jours il devient un best of de Queen. J'ai essayé, et malheureusement Dalida est restée Dalida..._

* * *

**Friends will be friends**

Ce n'était pas que Crowley soit contre l'idée de prendre des vacances, non, non, bien sûr que non. Le concept même de vacances, inexistant au Paradis comme en Enfer, avait quelque chose d'excitant, d'interdit, de… _d'humain_, il fallait bien l'avouer, qui l'attirait (sans parler du fait de glandouiller, bien évidemment, une valeur sûre – car après tout, il s'agissait du but ultime de toutes vacances, pour n'importe quelle personne sensée – mais le démon n'était pas bien certain qu'Aziraphale pût vraiment être qualifié de _sensé_). Et puis, après toute cette histoire d'Antéchrist, il estimait avoir bien mérité une longue, _très longue_ période de repos et d'inactivité.

Non, c'était juste que ce n'était pas vraiment _comme ça_ qu'il envisageait la suite des événements.

Bien sûr, avec le recul, il aurait dû se douter qu'Aziraphale n'avait pas exactement la même conception des vacances que lui. Il aurait dû insister pour choisir leur destination, au lieu de laisser un ange aux goûts vestimentaires plus que douteux lui imposer ses désirs masochistes.

Il aurait dû, mais il avait accepté l'invitation, et maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer. Direction les Alpes françaises, Dieu seule savait pourquoi – son complice n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer pour quelle raison il avait choisi ce trou paumé, ni ce qu'il comptait y faire. Crowley aurait, pour sa part, préféré un endroit un peu plus bruyant, peuplé, chaud et bordélique, mais il avait dit _oui_, parce qu'il avait toujours trouvé compliqué de dire _non_ à Aziraphale lorsqu'il le regardait comme ça, avec ses yeux de chien battu.

Mais il commençait déjà à regretter, parce qu'il avait le pressentiment que ces quelques jours seraient tout sauf des _vacances_.

.

Aziraphale nageait dans le bonheur.

La fin du monde avait été reportée à une date ultérieure (la plus ultérieure possible, merci bien), Crowley et lui-même s'en étaient sortis vivants (grâce à une ruse démonique, certes, mais il y avait bien longtemps que l'ange ne faisait même plus semblant d'avoir ce genre de scrupules) et le démon avait accepté sans protester (un fait étonnant en soi, qui avait rendu Aziraphale euphorique) sa proposition d'aller passer quelques jours en France, dans les Alpes. Un de ses clients lui avait vanté l'air pur qu'on y respirait, la beauté des neiges éternelles que l'on y contemplait et les tartes aux myrtilles qu'on y mangeait. Sans parler du reblochon, accompagné d'un petit vin blanc sec du pays, Chardonnay ou autre. Il en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Que l'on ne s'y trompe pas : l'ange avait un but bien plus noble que simplement passer quelques jours au vert et au frais – mais il s'était bien gardé d'en faire part à Crowley. Car son ami tenait toute activité physique comme un moyen de torture particulièrement raffiné inventé par les humains pour satisfaire leurs pulsions à la fois masochistes (pour les sportifs) et sadiques (pour les médecins, coachs, professeur d'éducation physique, et autres moralisateurs qui affirmaient que le sport était bon pour la santé – _mens sana in corpore sano_, blablabla). Aziraphale, pour qui la transpiration était l'une des fonctions corporelles les plus inacceptables de la condition humaine, partageait en grande partie cette théorie, mais la remarque de Gabriel sur sa forme physique l'avait piqué au vif.

Si les humains y arrivaient, pourquoi pas lui ?

.

Caroline jeta un coup d'œil aux deux Anglais assis de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale de l'avion. Il était difficile d'imaginer couple plus mal assorti que ces deux-là : le premier, raide en même temps que maniéré, joufflu, tout de blanc vêtu, les cheveux clairs et frisottés, arborait le sourire béat de ceux qui ont reçu le don de s'extasier sur les plus petits miracles de la vie le second, d'une décontraction étudiée, les joues creuses, vêtu de noir des chaussures aux lunettes, les cheveux artistiquement décoiffés, ne semblait pas particulièrement jouasse de se trouver là, et récriminait contre tout. Il faisait trop chaud, l'eau était trop froide, les sièges étaient inconfortables, l'avion était trop lent, il y avait un bébé braillard trois ou quatre sièges devant eux, bref, rien n'était assez bien pour lui.

Aucune de ses plaintes ne semblait cependant capable d'entamer la bonne humeur inébranlable de son voisin au costume immaculé, qui se contenta d'une remarque compatissante en guise de réponse (prononcée avec un accent _so british_ que Caroline jugea absolument irrésistible), et à une ou deux reprises d'une pression des doigts sur la main de son compagnon, qui le fusillait alors du regard de derrière ses lunettes noires. Sans pour autant retirer sa main.

Bref, ils étaient tellement _mignons_ qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de les espionner un peu. Une occasion d'améliorer son anglais, n'est-il pas ? Leur conversation consistait en une sorte de congratulation respective – apparemment, ils avaient tous deux ensemble réussi un exploit, quel qu'il fût, et ils n'en étaient pas peu fiers. _Jamais nous n'aurions pu le faire sans toi_, avait déclaré l'homme en blanc en lançant vers son compagnon un regard d'adoration auquel ce dernier avait répondu par un haussement d'épaules et un énigmatique « pas de flatterie, mon ange (_mon ange ! c'était vraiment trop mignon !_), ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé s'il y avait un canard en plastique dans les sept cercles de l'Enfer », plaisanterie inexplicable qui les avait fait sourire tous les deux.

L'avion se posa à Lyon et, dans le brouhaha de la foule impatiente de descendre, Caroline entendit l'homme en noir poser une question à son compagnon d'un air inquiet :

\- Dis-moi, tu ne t'es pas encore occupé de la location de la voiture, n'est-ce-pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu as réservé une Clio ou une merde française de ce genre ?

Mais ce que répondit son compagnon, elle ne le sut jamais, car le bébé braillard se remit à hurler (et l'Anglais en noir avait raison, il était _vraiment_ pénible) et noya sous la puissance de ses piaillements stridents toute velléité de conversation…

… jusqu'à ce que soudainement, inexplicablement, un énorme biberon empli d'un liquide d'un rouge épais apparaisse dans la bouche du gamin, le faisant efficacement taire. Un homme relativement corpulent passa devant Caroline, lui bouchant la vue un instant, et lorsqu'elle aperçut de nouveau l'enfant, il dormait paisiblement sur l'épaule de sa mère, un sourire béat sur le visage. De biberon, nulle trace. Elle avait sans doute rêvé.

.

\- Crowley, tu n'as quand même pas…

\- C'est pour la bonne cause, mon ange. Un petit Côte-de-Beaune grand cru. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas mis beaucoup dans le biberon – juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il s'endorme.


	2. Ride the wild wind

_Ce chapitre fait appel aux fans de _Star Wars_. Pour les autres, j'ai mis une petite note de bas de page... Et je tiens à préciser que la référence à _Mary Poppins_ est parfaitement canon (livre ET série). :-D_

* * *

**Ride the wild wind**

\- Crowley, ralentis, pour l'amour de Dieu !

\- Pour l'amour de Satan, essaye de t'amuser un peu !

Aziraphale osa un coup d'œil sur la gauche pour voir dans quelle mesure son compagnon se moquait de lui. _S'amuser ?_ Alors qu'un radar venait de les flasher à 250 km/h sur l'autoroute Lyon-Chamonix dans une voiture de location ? D'accord, en tant qu'êtres éthérés, ils étaient, malgré leur corps d'emprunt, invisibles sur les photographies, et capables d'influencer les esprits comme ils le désiraient, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils devaient pour autant enfreindre la loi !

\- Tu vas nous désincorporer ! gémit-il en reportant son attention sur la route, qui défilait devant lui beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût.

\- S'il n'y a pas de risque, où est l'intérêt ? Eh, pousse-toi, avec ton tas de boue !

Cette dernière apostrophe était adressée au conducteur d'une puissante BMW qui, en train de doubler un camion, roulait à la vitesse déjà fort peu prudente de 170 km/h, obligeant le démon à freiner brusquement. Aziraphale poussa un petit cri d'angoisse. Il savait qu'il aurait dû refuser catégoriquement de laisser Crowley choisir leur moyen de transport – un 4X4 Range Rover « pour monter facilement les petites routes de montagne, mon ange » – et surtout, _surtout_, refuser de lui laisser le volant.

Seul point positif : ils étaient presque à destination, après un trajet d'à peine une heure qui aurait dû leur en prendre deux et quart. On voyait déjà le Mont Blanc, qui se dressait, majestueux, au-dessus de la vallée de l'Arve.

Aziraphale, la main droite crispée sur la poignée située au-dessus de la vitre passager, retint son souffle tandis que Crowley, après avoir injurié le pauvre conducteur qui se rabattait prudemment sur la droite, reprenait ce qu'il appelait « sa vitesse de croisière ».

Lorsque l'officier de gendarmerie qui les attendait au péage de Saint-Gervais leur fit signe de se ranger sur le bas-côté, il poussa un soupir qui aurait aussi bien pu être de soulagement que d'irritation (il n'en était pas bien certain lui-même).

\- On est bien d'accord, tu te gares, tu ne passes pas en force ?

Crowley le regarda de ses yeux jaunes, par-dessus ses lunettes, d'un air blasé qui laissait entendre que telle n'était pas son intention première.

.

Le brigadier de gendarmerie Éric Plouchard ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain trouble lorsqu'il s'approcha de la fenêtre du 4X4 noir et reluisant qui avait été contrôlé à 248 km/h au niveau de Sallanches. Tout d'abord parce qu'il connaissait peu de véhicules susceptibles de monter à cette vitesse, et que celui qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était certainement pas capable d'une telle performance. Ensuite parce que la photo prise automatiquement par le radar était très étrange : on ne voyait personne au volant.

Pourtant, deux personnes se trouvaient bel et bien dans la voiture : au volant, l'air passablement exaspéré d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, un homme de quarante à quarante-cinq ans, lunettes noires, joues creuses, chemise noire, longues mains fines, pantalon noir. A côté de lui, tout sourire mais le teint passablement verdâtre, son acolyte, yeux bleus, joues rebondies, veste blanche impeccablement repassée, mains potelées, pantalon blanc.

Le gendarme fit rouler ses épaules, autant pour intimider les deux hommes que pour ne pas montrer son malaise au petit jeunot qui l'accompagnait et qui le suivait, trois pas derrière lui, prêt à intervenir en cas de refus d'obtempérer.

\- Sortez de votre véhicule immédiatement ! dit-il d'une voix dure. Vous avez commis un excès de vitesse supérieur à 50 km/h, votre voiture est donc immobilisée jusqu'à nouvel ordre et vous allez me suivre au poste sans discuter.

Un sourire étira les lèvres minces du conducteur.

\- Et si je refuse ? demanda-t-il avec un accent à couper au couteau.

Mince, des Anglais. Avec un système de permis complètement différent.

\- Vous plaisantez ou quoi ? Vous avez été contrôlé à 248 km/h au dernier radar, répondit Éric, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant les lunettes noires parfaitement opaques de son interlocuteur.

\- Vous avez, bien évidemment, une preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

Le gendarme déglutit péniblement en repensant à la photo désespérément vide. L'homme en noir ricana.

\- Techniquement, reprit-il avec un grand sourire, vous ne pouvez pas affirmer que _nous_ étions dans la voiture lorsqu'elle est passée devant le radar.

Éric jeta un coup d'œil vers son jeune assistant pour lui faire signe de se tenir prêt.

\- Cette voiture a été contrôlée à 248 km/h, s'obstina-t-il, et puisque vous êtes à l'intérieur en ce moment, vous en êtes le conducteur. Vous allez donc en sortir immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas que nous vous en fassions sortir de force !

Le conducteur poussa un bruyant soupir et s'affala sur le volant en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible en anglais. Éric tendit la main pour ouvrir la portière et contraindre l'homme à descendre, mais il se sentit alors envahi par une douce torpeur qui l'empêchait de bouger. Son esprit, embrumé, savait qu'il aurait dû se souvenir de quelque chose, mais… il lui était impossible de savoir pour quelle raison il avait arrêté ces deux gentlemen. L'homme en blanc lui fit un sourire poli et un peu gêné et s'adressa à lui en anglais :

\- Ce n'est pas ce bolide que vous cherchez.

\- Ce n'est pas ce bolide que nous cherchons, répéta, malgré lui, le gendarme dans la même langue (lui qui n'avait jamais réussi à articuler deux mots correctement au collège), en se tournant vers son collègue qui semblait atteint de le même inexplicable léthargie.

\- Tout va très bien, on peut s'en aller.

\- Tout va très bien, vous pouvez vous en aller. Allez, circulez ! *****

.

L'autoroute avait cédé la place à une petite route de montagne, tout en virages, en lacets et en bas-côtés défoncés. Le 4X4 avançait à la vitesse d'une tortue rhumatisante et Crowley commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté, après le mémorable incident avec le gendarme, de céder le volant à son compagnon de route.

\- Si vraiment tu refuses d'aller plus vite, serre un peu plus à droite, que je puisse cueillir des fleurs et des mûres au passage.

L'ange, les mains crispées sur le volant, les yeux fixés sur la route qui serpentait sur le mont d'Arbois, ne répondit rien, totalement absorbé par sa conduite. Crowley soupira. Les dix derniers kilomètres allaient leur prendre le même temps que les deux cent cinquante précédents.

Un cycliste les dépassa dans un virage, leur jetant un regard stupéfait au passage. Le démon se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un gémissement.

\- Tu me fais honte.

\- Pourquoi n'admires-tu pas le paysage au lieu de ronchonner ?

Crowley leva les yeux vers le Mont Blanc dont les neiges éternelles (tout est relatif, bien sûr) rosissaient au soleil couchant.

\- Ça y est, j'ai admiré. Tu me laisses reprendre le volant ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu vas trop vite pour moi…

\- Tu me l'as dit il y a plus de trente ans ! protesta Crowley, stupéfait de tant de mauvaise foi. Je pensais que tu t'étais habitué depuis. Nous vivons dans l'ère de la vitesse maintenant ! En Angleterre, tu n'es pas _si mauvais_ conducteur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Aziraphale poussa un soupir.

\- Je te l'accorde, la conduite à droite me met très mal à l'aise. Mais il ne faut jamais perdre une occasion d'apprendre.

Le démon leva les yeux au ciel. _Apprendre ?_ Ce n'était pas de l'apprentissage, c'était de la torture. Même au XIVème siècle, les chevaux allaient plus vite que ça. En désespoir de cause, il reporta son attention sur les montagnes environnantes. Une délicieuse odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée montait des bas-côtés. On entendait, quelque part, un son de cloches – probablement quelques vaches occupées à brouter paisiblement. Au-dessus de la cime des sapins qui se dressaient vers le ciel, un rapace décrivait de larges cercles. Un ruisseau coulait le long de la route et son murmure couvrait le ronronnement du moteur.

Et si tout cela existait encore, c'était _grâce à eux_.

Il pouvait peut-être supporter, après tout, de perdre une heure de sa vie à admirer la beauté du monde qu'il venait de contribuer à sauver.

.

\- Aziraphale…

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai été impressionné par ton miracle avec le gendarme. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais fan de _Star Wars_.

\- Tu es bien fan de _Mary Poppins_.

\- … Personne n'est parfait.

* * *

*** Pour celles et ceux qui ne seraient pas familiers de la saga Star Wars, ce dialogue (à peine modifié) est extrait de l'épisode IV : Obi Wan Kenobi manipule les esprits des sbires de l'Empire grâce à la Force en leur faisant croire que les droïdes qu'il cherche à cacher ne sont pas ceux recherchés par l'Empereur... J'ai rajouté le "ce n'est pas ce bolide" à la place de "droïde", et je rends à César ce qui est à César : merci OldGirl pour cette brillante idée !**


	3. I'm going slightly mad

_J'ai oublié de créditer Franquin au chapitre précédent pour la voiture qui va très lentement et Prunelle (ou Fantasio ? je ne sais plus) qui se penche pour cueillir des fleurs sur le bord de la route pendant que Gaston continue à rouler... Dans ce nouveau chapitre, une citation (très reconnaissable pour les fans) de Sherlock BBC. J'avais initialement prévu de l'utiliser dans une fic Star Trek Spock-McCoy qui n'a jamais vu le jour, mais je n'ai pas pu résister... N'hésitez pas à faire des propositions._

_Au prochain chapitre, on entre vraiment dans le vif du sujet. :-D_

* * *

**I'm going slightly mad**

Mme Pelletier avait toujours eu un faible pour les Anglais.

A chaque fois qu'elle louait son chalet à un visiteur d'outre-Manche, elle se faisait un plaisir d'exhiber sa connaissance de la langue et son accent presque parfait. Le gentleman qu'elle avait eu au téléphone s'était montré d'une politesse exquise et d'une extrême gentillesse, et maintenant qu'elle le voyait « en vrai », elle trouvait qu'il possédait un physique parfaitement adapté à sa voix douce et précieuse, et même qu'il était assez séduisant, avec son teint de lait, ses cheveux d'une blondeur presque blanche et son costume suranné qui se fondait particulièrement bien dans le décor. Il faut dire que Mme Pelletier était très fière de la décoration intérieure de son chalet : elle avait passé des années à confectionner, pièce après pièce, un petit nid douillet et accueillant. Un peu féminin peut-être, mais "cosy".

Ce n'était certes pas raisonnable, à son âge (pas si avancé que ça, mais elle n'était plus de toute première jeunesse, malheureusement), de s'imaginer, à chaque fois qu'elle accueillait un locataire qu'elle trouvait à son goût, que ce dernier allait tomber sous le charme des lieux et de son hôte – mais enfin, elle ne parvenait pas à se raisonner, pas totalement, et continuait à secrètement espérer que…

L'Anglais lui adressa un sourire et lui fit compliment de la propreté et de la beauté lumineuse de son chalet, ce qui la fit rosir de plaisir.

\- Et il y a une autre chambre… (_elle fit une pause en plissant les yeux et coula son regard vers le second Anglais qui, hélas, accompagnait le premier_) si jamais vous avez besoin de deux chambres.

L'autre locataire (nettement moins charmant), qui n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis leur arrivée (ni ôté ses lunettes de soleil, quelle impolitesse), émit un petit ricanement déplaisant, tandis que son compagnon se mettait à rougir. Mme Pelletier en déduisit qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle était un peu déçue, car décidément, l'homme en blanc lui plaisait beaucoup. Mais enfin, ainsi va la vie.

\- Je vais vous laisser vous installer tranquillement. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je n'habite pas loin.

\- Merci infiniment, chère madame.

Son locataire s'inclina avec une politesse désuète (l'autre esquissa à peine un vague salut), et elle referma la porte derrière elle avec un soupir.

_Dommage_.

.

\- Bon, donc, clarifions les choses : cet endroit est immonde, et je ne supporterai pas d'y dormir une seule nuit.

\- Les démons n'ont pas besoin de dormir, fit remarquer Aziraphale, qui avait tout de même le bon goût de paraître un peu gêné devant la débauche d'horreurs qui s'accumulaient sous leurs yeux.

\- Parce que les anges ont besoin de manger ? ironisa Crowley. A chacun son péché capital : toi la gourmandise, moi la paresse. Et il est _hors de question_ que je paresse dans une chambre qui… qui…

Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire la hideur des lieux. Entre les cadres représentant des paysages de montagne enneigés prétendument idylliques (à l'huile, en aquarelle, en puzzle, et même au point de croix, proliférant sur les murs selon l'idée erronée que la quantité allait compenser l'absence totale de qualité), le radioréveil surmonté d'un oiseau en plastique très mal fait (et à qui il manquait une patte), la lampe de chevet tenue par une marmotte joufflue à l'air passablement imbécile et les nombreux cœurs plus ou moins gros et plus ou moins roses qui ornaient la commode et les rideaux, il sentait son cœur se soulever.

Un petit mouvement du poignet, et les cœurs devinrent des pentacles, les bestioles des chiens de l'enfer, des satyres ou des mogriaves **[2]**, et les tableaux furent remplacés par du Bosch **[1]**. Le démon soupira d'aise et recula d'un pas pour admirer son travail.

\- Tu veux que je redécore ta chambre aussi ? proposa-t-il à Aziraphale, qui semblait hésiter entre l'amusement et la répulsion. Si tant est que tu tiennes vraiment à avoir _ta_ chambre, ajouta-t-il en regardant son ami par-dessus ses lunettes noires.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Crowley, l'ange bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se retirer avec précipitation dans la pièce principale, qui donnait sur le Mont Blanc. Le démon se laissa tomber sur le couvre-lit dont il venait de foncer la couleur (de rose bonbon à rouge bordeaux) et poussa un soupir d'aise. Si l'on passait outre la déco, ils n'allaient pas être mal ici.

Ce qui l'inquiétait un peu était le côté reculé de ce bled innommable – le Bettex **[3]**, et Crowley ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mettre un _x_ à la fin du mot, si c'était pour ne pas le prononcer – et l'absence totale de distractions dans ce trou à rats.

La question qui se posait donc était : mis à part la contemplation du Mont Blanc (qui allait bien cinq minutes), qu'avait donc prévu Aziraphale ?

.

L'ange trouvait que la décoration n'était pas si épouvantable que le prétendait Crowley. Un peu… chargée, certes, mais en parfaite adéquation avec l'état d'esprit alpestre qui régnait dans ces lieux. Il se voyait parfaitement en plein hiver, dans un des fauteuils recouverts d'une chaude couverture, un livre à la main, un bon feu ronflant dans la cheminée, alors que de l'autre côté de la porte-fenêtre tombait la neige à gros flocons…

\- Bon, mon ange, c'est pas le tout, mais est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'on fout ici ?

Aziraphale se retourna vers Crowley, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon du chalet et regardait d'un air mauvais une énorme cloche à vache sur laquelle était justement gravée… une vache. Avant que le démon n'ait eu le temps de la transformer en quelque chose de plus hideux encore, son compagnon s'empressa de répondre :

\- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous adonner au plaisir très humain de la _randonnée_.

Crowley tourna la tête avec une souplesse et une rapidité toute serpentine.

\- Pardon ?

Aziraphale fit une petite grimace. Il savait que cette partie serait difficile, aussi l'avait-il repoussée jusqu'au dernier moment. A savoir _maintenant_.

\- Ecoute, tu l'as dit toi-même : la prochaine fois, ce sera le paradis et l'enfer contre les humains. Nous devons nous préparer à combattre et un peu d'entraînement physique ne nous fera pas de mal.

Il passa prudemment sous silence les remarques de Gabriel sur son embonpoint naissant, de peur que le démon ne se moquât de lui. Crowley ôta ses lunettes noires et regarda Aziraphale avec une expression légèrement hystérique :

\- Tu veux dire que tu m'as fait faire mille deux cents kilomètres, dont les quinze derniers à la vitesse approximative de deux mètres à l'heure, pour _marcher_ ? On n'aurait pas pu tout simplement faire ça à Londres, si vraiment tu y tenais tant que ça ?

\- C'est bien plus beau ici ! protesta l'ange. Le paysage est magnifique, et puis c'est calme…

\- Mortellement calme, je te l'accorde.

\- … et on ne risque pas de croiser un des tiens ou un des miens au détour d'un sentier.

Depuis l'Apocalypse et la confusion qui avait suivi leur procès à tous deux, l'enfer et le paradis semblaient désireux de les oublier, mais ils pouvaient à tout moment se souvenir de leur existence et tenter quelque chose contre eux. Et dans ce cas, qui, la prochaine fois, protégerait les humains ? Anathème, Newton et le sergent Shadwell étaient plein de bonne volonté, mais ils ne feraient certainement pas le poids face aux forces conjuguées d'en bas et d'en haut…

Crowley poussa un gémissement et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

.

\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague.

\- Bien évidemment, si tu te dégonfles à l'idée de devoir affronter cinq cents mètres de dénivelé… Je pensais les démons plus résistants.

\- Moi, je me _dégonfle_ ? Je te parie que je serai en haut bien avant toi !

* * *

**[1] Peintre néerlandais de la fin du XVème siècle, notamment connu pour ses représentations inspirées des horreurs de la guerre sur terre et de l'enfer sous terre. Si vous ne connaissez pas, allez jeter un coup d'œil, ça vaut le détour... mais probablement pas pour contempler avant de s'endormir.**

**[2] Ah oui, il y a cette référence à _Kaamelott_, aussi. :-D Pour information, une mogriave, c'est "comme un petit chien mais hyper vilain" (_dixit_ Merlin).**

**[3] Village véritable, situé sur le mont d'Arbois, juste en face du massif du Mont Blanc. Tous les noms de lieux que je cite dans cette fic existent vraiment.**


	4. Under pressure

_Voilà le début de la randonnée de nos deux zozos. Ce parcours existe bel et bien, je l'ai fait cet été, c'est vraiment magnifique. A la question que je me suis posée "les anges et les démons transpirent-ils ?" j'ai décidé que oui parce que c'est plus marrant comme ça. Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas canon du tout. Je me suis essayée à la description de personnage et j'espère ne pas m'être totalement plantée (c'est vraiment mon point faible...). Enjoy :-D !_

* * *

**Under pressure**

Crowley connaissait Aziraphale depuis maintenant plus de six mille ans. Six mille vingt-trois ans pour être exact.

Et en six mille vingt-trois ans, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'accoutumer à l'incroyable mauvais goût de son comparse en matière (sans mauvais jeu de mots) vestimentaire. Une toge reste une toge, me direz-vous, et jusqu'au Moyen Age ça n'aurait pas dû poser réellement problème. Mais Aziraphale se débrouillait pour s'empêtrer dans les plis du tissu, pour utiliser une fibule absolument pas au goût du jour, pour que ses sandales aient l'air d'avoir été portées par Auguste alors qu'on en était déjà à Hadrien.

Durant le Moyen Age, de toute façon, toutes les armures étant également inconfortables et inesthétiques, la façon dont choisissait de s'habiller l'ange n'avait pas grande importance – mais sitôt la Renaissance abordée, il avait de nouveau mal tourné, choisissant rubans, dentelles et autres fioritures en dépit du bon sens. Aziraphale semblait avoir un don pour dégoter les vêtements les plus kitsch possibles, et ce dans toutes les époques traversées.

Lorsque le XXème siècle était arrivé (_enfin !_ avait pensé Crowley qui n'en pouvait plus de cette époque d'arriérés – pour un peu, il aurait même, quelques décades auparavant, béni Edison et Watt, nouveaux Prométhées modernes c'est dire le degré de désespoir qui était le sien lorsque l'électricité avait enfin fait son apparition dans le monde des hommes), l'ange avait obstinément refusé de suivre la mode de quelque façon que ce soit, et conservé son vieux costume de la fin des années 1880. Crowley avait eu beau le sermonner (façon de parler, évidemment) à maintes reprises, l'autre n'avait jamais voulu se départir de son horrible nœud papillon, de son sempiternel gilet à manche courtes, ni de sa malpratique montre à gousset.

En toute logique, le démon n'aurait donc pas dû être surpris par le spectacle inattendu qui s'offrit à ses yeux horrifiés lorsque son complice vint le réveiller lui aurait à coup sûr déclenché un arrêt cardiaque s'il avait eu un cœur.

\- C'est l'heure ! s'écria gaiement l'ange avec un sourire niais parfaitement inadapté à la situation.

Crowley recouvra soudainement l'usage de la parole.

\- Je peux savoir en quoi tu t'es déguisé ?

Aziraphale prit l'air indigné.

\- Je te prierai de ne pas te gausser de mon costume d'alpinisme.

\- Un alpiniste de quelle planète ?

Comme son comparse, visiblement vexé, ne répondait pas, Crowley reprit, probablement plus proche de la vérité :

\- Un alpiniste de quel siècle ?

\- Je me suis librement inspiré du _Voyage dans les Alpes_ de Saussure et des _Lettres_ de William Windham, répondit Aziraphale avec dignité. Je te rappelle que je tiens une librairie.

Crowley s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose de bien sarcastique lorsqu'il remarqua la main levée de l'ange.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il, affolé.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai dit _non_. Je me trouve déjà bien bon de t'accompagner, mais je ne m'habillerai pas en clown pour te faire plaisir, alors tu peux remballer le miracle qui se trouve au bout de tes doigts. Je garde mes vêtements.

.

Le guide qu'Aziraphale tenait entre ses mains indiquait, entre autres détails pittoresques, que « la traversée de la passerelle du glacier de Bionnassay offr[ait] un spectacle de toute beauté, à couper le souffle ». L'ange le croyait sans peine, attendu que son souffle était déjà coupé après à peine trente minutes de marche.

Il leur restait une petite heure et demie pour arriver au pied du glacier, et la montée (car le chemin montait raide) aurait certainement été plus agréable si Crowley, entre deux ahanements qu'on eût crus indignes d'un démon, n'avait pas proféré à chaque instant un chapelet (façon de parler) d'épouvantables jurons qu'on eût crus trop abominables pour les oreilles d'un ange. (Mais Aziraphale connaissait ce démon précis depuis près de six mille ans, six mille vingt-trois pour être précis, et plus rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne le choquait.)

La moitié de ses invectives n'étaient d'ailleurs pas dénuées de fondement : Crowley grognait contre le sentier (qui montait trop fort), le soleil (qui tapait trop fort), les moustiques (qui piquaient trop fort) et son corps d'emprunt (qui, trop peu entraîné, réagissait de manière douloureuse et excessive face aux problèmes précédemment cités). Aziraphale ne pouvait se défendre lui-même d'un certain agacement envers le sentier, le soleil, les moustiques et son corps d'emprunt, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, car :

1) Il avait choisi cette randonnée malgré son niveau de difficulté (le guide indiquait « moyen » mais non pas « facile », et il s'était cru – à tort – suffisamment en forme pour affronter trois cents mètres de dénivelé) ;

2) Il avait eu la faiblesse de laisser Crowley dormir jusqu'à neuf heures, et ils n'étaient partis qu'une heure plus tard en raison d'un copieux petit déjeuner (autre faiblesse qu'il regrettait amèrement) ; le temps d'arriver au pied de la randonnée, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel ;

3) Il avait oublié la crème anti-moustique dans le porte-gants de la voiture de location ;

4) Son corps, déjà peu pratique et maniable, était alourdi par la moitié du pot de confiture de myrtille qu'il avait avalé le matin même, en dépit du bon sens et des recommandations ironiques du démon.

\- Tu es certain… que les humains… font ça… pour leur plaisir ? ahana Crowley derrière lui. Ça ressemble plutôt… à une forme de torture… élaborée. Ce serait… ce serait bien… leur genre !

Aziraphale se retourna vers son ami, haletant, rouge, transpirant.

\- Non, je… je ne crois pas. Mes clients… m'ont bien dit… qu'ils faisaient ça… tous les étés.

\- Alors ils sont masochistes, je ne vois que ça.

S'appuyant sur (trop) lourd bâton ferré qu'il tenait dans la main droite, Aziraphale inspira lentement pour essayer de chasser l'impression de malaise qu'il éprouvait au niveau de l'estomac.

\- Mon ange ? Et si on faisait demi-tour, hein ? Je t'invite au restaurant !

\- Vil tentateur, ne me détourne pas de mon objectif ! répondit-il sans réfléchir.

\- Mais justement, qu'est-ce que c'est, ton objectif ? A part nous faire mourir de chaud, de soif et de fatigue, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cavaler jusqu'à un sommet qu'on pourrait atteindre d'un claquement de doigts si vraiment il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à y voir !

Bien évidemment, l'argument se tenait. Mais Aziraphale ne se laisserait pas fléchir.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas, c'est du _sport_ !

Crowley pinça les lèvres comme s'il prenait son compagnon pour un fou (ce qui était probablement le cas).

\- Et depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? Six mille ans sur Terre sans jamais faire le moindre exercice pour entretenir ton corps de location, et d'un seul coup tu veux faire de la _randonnée_ ? Et en montagne en plus ?

Pris de court, l'ange se retourna et reprit sa pénible ascension. Comment expliquer à Crowley l'humiliation qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Gabriel lui avait fait remarquer qu'il devenait « mou » ?

\- Rentre si tu veux, moi je continue.

.

Patrick posa son sac à dos contre le tronc d'un arbre, un peu en retrait du chemin qui courait le long du versant sud-est du Prarion, et fit une petite série d'étirements avant d'entreprendre la descente vers la vallée. Le soleil était exceptionnellement chaud pour le mois de septembre et il était content d'avoir commencé dès six heures du matin sa balade dominicale.

Des voix se firent entendre, quelque part sur sa droite. Machinalement, il tourna la tête et s'apprêta à saluer les randonneurs, mais le spectacle incroyable qu'offraient les deux nouveaux venus lui fit oublier toute notion de politesse.

Celui qui marchait devant exhibait un costume en tout point similaire à celui qu'arborait un alpiniste de la fin du XIXème siècle sur un vieux bouquin que Patrick conservait dans ses toilettes et feuilletait parfois pour s'amuser. Cependant, sur la couverture du livre, l'homme posait fièrement, campé sur son bâton ferré, les cheveux impeccablement coiffés, tiré à quatre épingles – tandis que l'homme qui venait d'apparaître au tournant du chemin, rouge et suant, trois mèches blondes collées au front dépassant d'une deerstalker à carreaux ridicule, à la Sherlock Holmes, semblait au bout du rouleau. Il portait un pantacourt, qu'une immense chaussette montante d'un beige douteux, en laine poilue et visiblement gratteuse, coinçait au-dessous du genou droit, tandis que de l'autre côté, l'élastique s'étant rompu, elle pendait lamentablement, tire-bouchonnée sur le mollet gauche. Ses bras laiteux (il avait remonté au-dessus du coude les manches d'une chemise blanche parfaitement inappropriée à la marche) étaient constellée de piqûres de moustiques. Un énorme sac à dos probablement fort peu commode oscillait derrière lui, et une gourde accrochée au sac lui battait le flanc à chaque pas.

Bref, il avait l'air d'un randonneur comme la grand-mère de Patrick avait l'air d'une rock star.

En parlant de rock star, son compagnon était vêtu comme s'il sortait d'une boite de nuit des années 70 (Patrick, en bon soixantenaire bien tassé, les avait fréquentées comme tout un chacun dans son jeune temps), mais la boue, mouchetant le pantalon noir et moulant, avait remplacé le strass et les paillettes, tandis que la chemise, de la même couleur, et d'autant plus près du corps qu'elle y était collée par une abondante transpiration, offrait aux regards de longues traînées horizontales blanchâtres, témoignant de la quantité de sel rejetée par la peau. A chaque pas, l'homme manquait déraper dans la gadoue. Rien d'étonnant, étant donné les chaussures de ville à talonnettes qu'il avait choisies pour l'ascension. Seules les lunettes de soleil, toutes rondes, ne juraient pas trop dans le décor.

Ils formaient tous les deux un duo d'enfer, et la première chose que l'on pensait à leur sujet était qu'il n'avaient absolument rien à faire là.

En apercevant Patrick, la conversation hachée et incompréhensible des deux hommes s'interrompit, et le premier d'entre eux héla le soixantenaire dans un français très approximatif :

\- Bonjour, monsieur, pardon… La passerelle… loin ?

Patrick, plein de pitié pour ces deux types qui n'avaient visiblement jamais randonné de leur vie, n'osa pas leur dire qu'il leur restait encore cent mètres de dénivelé sur un petit kilomètre de parcours.

\- Non, articula-t-il lentement et nettement, ce n'est pas très loin.

\- Mille… mille mercis… monsieur. Une bonne journée.

Les deux hommes passèrent près de lui, le souffle court.

Ces Anglais, se dit Patrick en hissant son sac à dos sur son épaule, pas endurants pour deux sous.

.

\- Mon ange ?

\- Crowley ?

\- Je te déteste.

\- Mais admire… admire la montagne, le calme, le silence !

\- Je répète : je te déteste.


	5. I want to break free

_... Et voilà le moment où tout dérape et où Crowley et moi-même commençons à partir en vrille. Enjoy. :-D_

* * *

**I want to break free**

Le silence, le calme et la sérénité des lieux furent brutalement rompus alors que l'ange et le démon, épuisés et au bord de l'évanouissement, arrivaient, au détour d'un rocher, en face d'un paysage que même Crowley ne put s'empêcher de trouver magnifique. Il anticipait la pause bien méritée qu'ils allaient prendre tous les deux, assis sur une pierre plate, à contempler les pentes d'un vert tendre parsemé de jaune et de violet, qui allaient se jeter dans un ruisseau d'un blanc laiteux dont le chant mélodieux montait dans l'air pur.

C'est alors que le groupe arriva, annoncé par un cri perçant :

\- Jean-Clauôôôôôde ! Frédériiiiiiiiiic ! Attendez-nous ! **[1]**

Le démon se retourna, immédiatement imité par son compagnon. A une vingtaine de mètres derrière eux, sur le sentier désert quelques minutes auparavant, venaient d'apparaître deux femmes, la soixantaine bien tassée, qui faisaient de grands signes dans leur direction. Aziraphale fronça les sourcils :

\- Penses-tu que ces deux randonneuses soient en danger ?

Crowley haussa les épaules. Elles pouvaient bien être poursuivies par un troupeau de babouins en rut, il s'en moquait éperdument. La large pierre plate au bord du ruisseau lui faisait de l'œil.

\- Jean-Claude ! Youhou !

Il se laissa tomber tout près de l'eau, qui faisait toujours entendre son murmure apaisant, et reprit haleine. Aziraphale le rejoignait lorsque, pour la troisième fois, la femme les héla :

\- Mais attendez-nous !

Elle sembla soudain se rendre compte de sa méprise et éclata de rire.

\- Oh, pardon, nous vous avons pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mireille, où sont les garçons ? Je vais les appeler.

Pour la première fois de son existence éprise de modernité, Crowley regretta l'invention du téléphone portable. La voix de la femme résonna sur les murs de pierre du cirque où étaient péniblement arrivés les randonneurs amateurs.

\- Allô, Jean-Claude ? Où êtes-vous ? Nous sommes au ruisseau, vous êtes déjà à la passerelle ?

Silence relatif. A l'autre bout du fil, le dénommé Jean-Claude parlait suffisamment fort pour gâcher le paysage, mais pas assez pour que le sens de ses paroles soit perceptible.

\- Ah, mais on croyait que vous étiez devant ! Bon, bon, dans ce cas on vous attend au ruisseau ! Oui, on pourra pique-niquer là, quelle bonne idée ! A tout à l'heure !

La femme raccrocha et se tourna vers son amie.

\- Tu ne vas pas le croire : ils sont derrière nous ! On les a dépassés à la croix !

La dénommée Mireille se mit à glousser de concert avec la première gêneuse. Le démon, qui essayait, sur les conseils d'Aziraphale, de profiter du paysage, lança en direction des deux rombières un regard meurtrier qu'elles ne virent évidemment pas, à cause des lunettes.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que m'a raconté Michelle l'autre jour ? Tu vas bien rire…

.

\- Je te jure que si elles ne se taisent pas, je vais les étrangler.

Aziraphale ferma brièvement les yeux. Lui aussi avait beaucoup de mal à faire abstraction des caquètements agaçants qu'émettaient leurs deux voisines. Elles s'étaient installées non loin d'eux et racontaient… tout un tas de choses absolument sans intérêt, ponctuées de ricanements et de gloussements qui amenaient à chaque minute sur le visage de Crowley un tic nerveux que l'ange connaissait bien.

\- Pas question, intima-t-il en étendant la main pour empêcher son compagnon d'infortune de claquer des doigts. Nous sommes en _vacances_. Y compris en vacances de miracles, surtout si c'est pour tourmenter ces pauvres femmes.

\- Et d'une, ça te dérangeait moins ce matin lorsque tu as fait apparaître cet énorme pot de confiture de myrtilles, et de deux, ces femmes ne sont sûrement pas _pauvres_, et de trois, je ne suis pas même certain que ce soient des femmes. Je pense que c'est Belzébuth qui les a envoyées ici dans le seul but de nous torturer.

Aziraphale soupira. Parfois, Crowley avait des arguments recevables. Le bavardage inane de Mireille au rire perçant et de Monique à la voix de fausset commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs qu'il n'avait pas. Parfois, le corps qu'il empruntait lui jouait des tours en lui faisant éprouver des émotions et des sensations typiquement humaines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ?

Un sourire retors se dessina sur les lèvres du démon.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en mon inventivité, mon ange ?

Aziraphale leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose du genre « j'aurais plutôt tendance à m'en méfier » lorsque Monique se mit à gesticuler de manière complètement frénétique :

\- Une marmotte ! Regarde, regarde, une marmotte là-bas !

Machinalement, l'ange et le démon se retournèrent pour regarder le petit animal qui s'approchait en trottinant, inconscient du danger, vers les deux femmes assises non loin du ruisseau. La plus âgée des deux tendit la main en bêtifiant :

\- Viens, mon trésor, viens voir Maman !

Aziraphale ne comprit pas immédiatement pour quelle raison la marmotte, au lieu d'écouter l'instinct de survie profondément ancré dans chacun de ses gênes, continuait à se diriger vers les deux randonneuses, sans ralentir ni changer de direction ni même paraître vaguement inquiète. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Monique abaissa lentement sa main, extatique, pour caresser l'animal, qu'un éclair de lucidité le traversa – mais il était trop tard.

Les dents aiguës du rongeur se refermèrent sauvagement sur le majeur et l'auriculaire de la randonneuse, qui poussa un cri strident et commença à secouer avec force sa main droite pour en détacher la créature qui y demeurait fermement accrochée, comme aimantée sur la deuxième phalange par une force surnaturelle…

.

Bert **[2]** avait, jusqu'ici, profité avec le plus grand plaisir de son séjour dans les Alpes françaises. Parti depuis une semaine de Los Angeles, il avait suivi avec bonheur plusieurs conférences au centre géologique de Sallanches (une chance, il maîtrisait plutôt bien le français) et avait décidé de compléter ses connaissances par une petite randonnée en montagne. Malgré sa forte corpulence, il était bon marcheur, et avait déjà parcouru une quinzaine de kilomètres le long du mont Vorassey lorsqu'il arriva aux chalets de l'Are, où l'attendait un spectacle étonnant : au beau milieu du chemin, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, aux cheveux gris et frisés, vêtue d'un t-shirt rose fluo, agitait désespérément la main droite en faisant des bonds de cabri et en hurlant comme une damnée. A côté d'elle, une autre dame, entre deux âges, tentait de lui venir en aide en vaporisant sur ses doigts quelque chose qui ressemblait à du parfum.

Il pressa le pas pour proposer ses services aux deux randonneuses, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il aperçut la petite marmotte suspendue aux doigts de la femme et le sang qui coulait sur son poignet. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été confronté à aucun mammifère enragé, et il ignorait ce qu'il convenait de faire dans ce genre de cas. La randonneuse, cessant ses contorsions, commença à frapper la bestiole à coups de bâtons de marche, ce qui fit naître une exclamation outrée sur les lèvres d'un homme tout de noir vêtu qui, tranquillement assis non loin de là, semblait regarder la scène avec un amusement non dissimulé.

\- Dites donc, s'écria l'homme avec un accent britannique à couper au couteau, vous n'êtes pas au courant qu'il s'agit d'une espèce protégée, en voie de disparition ? Cessez immédiatement de taper cette marmotte ou je vous dénonce aux autorités !

\- N'en fais pas trop non plus, grommela en anglais un drôle de bonhomme tout rondouillard assis aux côtés du premier, et habillé d'une façon que même le géologue, pourtant insensible à la mode, trouva parfaitement ridicule.

Aucun des deux, à aucun moment, ne manifesta la moindre intention de proposer son aide à ces deux braves femmes. Bert s'approcha, pas très rassuré, et regarda le petit mammifère qui grognait et bavait, solidement cramponné aux doigts de la femme qui ne cessait de hurler.

\- Allez, ça suffit, continua l'Anglais, toujours dans sa langue, tu t'es assez amusé comme ça. En plus, tu n'as pas réussi à la faire taire.

L'autre fit un petit hochement de tête pensif et claqua dans ses doigts. Presque immédiatement, la marmotte desserra ses mâchoires, se laissa tomber à terre et disparut dans un buisson voisin avec un couinement dégoûté.

_Etrange_, songea Bert.

Puis il aperçut, entre les deux sommets qui lui faisaient face, une magnifique abrasion morainique **[3]** à faire pâlir n'importe quel géologue digne de ce nom, qui lui fit oublier tout le reste.

.

\- Crowley…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu exagères.

\- Ne te plains pas trop. Au début, je voulais reprendre l'idée du lapin tueur des Monty Python. **[4]**

* * *

**[1] Toute ressemblance avec des randonneuses réelles qui auraient marché du côté de Bionassay fin juillet cette année serait totalement fortuite. Cependant, je tiens à NE PAS remercier Mireille et Monique, qui nous ont gâché une des plus belles randonnées que nous ayons faite par leurs nombreux cris et gloussements. Vous êtes autorisés à voir dans cette scène (et dans celles qui vont suivre) un acte de vengeance totalement gratuit par écriture interposée.**

**[2] Je n'ai pas pu résister au mini-crossover à peine perceptible. Bert est un des personnages récurrents de la série _The Big Bang Theory_ : il s'agit d'un géologue qui travaille à Caltech et qui est totalement passionné par la discipline qu'il étudie, à tel point qu'il écrit des chansons sur les pierres et les rochers (et ça vaut son pesant de cacahuètes).**

**[3] Une abrasion morainique est la trace laissée dans la roche par un glacier en mouvement. Il s'agit d'une très vieille plaisanterie entre mon copain et moi, car, lorsque nous avons pour la première fois pris le tramway du Mont Blanc, un homme extrêmement pédant a soudain désigné une montagne et déclaré d'un ton pénétré : "Regardez cette admirable abrasion morainique"... C'est resté, et je ne pouvais pas ne pas la recaser dans ce contexte. :-D**

**[4] Si vous n'avez pas vu _Sacré Graal_, sachez qu'un tout petit lapin blanc à l'air inoffensif égorge une demi-douzaine de chevaliers avant que les survivants n'aient le temps de se replier...**


End file.
